Say Hi to Everyone For America
by Mew Angels Crystal Tears
Summary: HetaHazard. Italy's all alone and those things are loose. Where's America? Does Italy really want America's company? Originally oneshot but now with bonus chapter. Now Complete... will have sequal one day in future.
1. Say Hi to Everyone For America

**Tobi was here:** This idea came to be because I was watching HetaHazard and there was a comment that had me thinking... See bottom note for details. Anyways, this was supposed to be a oneshot but I had a conversation with my friend and I'll add one or more chapter after this that'll make the humor portion of this ficcy :D

Disclaimer (cuz I forgot): no own Hetalia or HetaHazard or anything

Say Hi to Everyone For America

Everyone was gone. He was all alone in this horrid place. An encounter with those... things could be fatal. Watching zombie movies with America taught him that being bitten by them meant becoming one of those things and he didn't want to risk it. Speaking of America, he had to find him, make sure he is safe and unharmed. America, if safe and alive, is the only hope of getting out of this horrid place.

Italy sighed as he walked down the empty hallway. He wished he hadn't run off in a random direction. For all he knew, he'd end up in a dead end. America had the map, after all. A noise interrupted his thoughts. The noise sounded like it was getting closer and a shadow appeared at the end of the hallway behind him. Italy quietly moved to the nearest door and hid in the room. He whimpered when he saw that the only way out of the room is the way he came in and glared at the door when he saw that there was no lock. The young man held his breathe as he listened for the noise, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from making any noise.

'_Please go away! Please go away! Please go away!_' Italy mentally pleaded repeatedly. He wished Germany was with him. He wished Japan was with him. He wished Prussia or America or Canada or France or England or China to be with him. Heck! He even wished to have Russia with him, no matter how scary the man could be! Italy held his breath as the noise neared the door, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from making any noise. His heart was beating faster than ever since they've entered this place and hoped whatever was on the other side of the door couldn't hear it. After what felt like hours but was only less than a minute, the noise moved on, becoming silent within the span of a minute or two. Italy released the breathe he was holding as he decided to explore the room further before exiting.

"An office?" Italy quietly asked himself. The white room was clean of any blood or mess with a few furniture and equipment. There were two computers and an office desk with a matching chair. Papers were neatly stacked on the desk but a picture frame caught the Italian's attention. Italy carefully picked up the picture frame for a closer look, eyes widening along with a sharp gasp stopping his heart in fear and disbelief at what he saw. The frame slipped from the brunette's frozen hand with a loud '_clank_' that broke him back to reality, him whipping his head to the door in hope no one or thing heard. When no sound interrupted the tensed silence, Italy turned his attention back to the picture.

"It's i-impossible, r-right?" the man stuttered, trying so hard but failing to make the picture out to be a lie, "America said..."

Italy shook his head and stared at the picture. It was a picture of all the workers who have been part of the project that the horrible scientist continued in secret. That awful scientist, who used his whole team as guinea pigs and caused this whole mess, was smiling and surrounded by his enthused team. Those determined blue eyes of the man, who created and unleashed the monsters that took away the team and now Italy's friends, made Italy's stomach twist in knots full of dread. The man responsible for all the things they had and will have to deal with was and is the person they trusted. Well, Italy trusted him.

"America"

"You called?" Italy quickly spun around to face the owner of the familiar but unwanted voice, surprised he didn't hear anyone come in. The blonde American just shook his head with a chuckle at his friend's reaction before taking a few steps towards the Italian. Italy took a step back with each step the other took. The blonde's smile fell at this.

"Dude, Italy! What are you doing? You're acting as if you don't trust me at all!" America jokingly spoke, feigning hurt feelings. America took a few more steps and Italy did the same number back while shaking his head. It was then America noticed the picture frame in Italy's possession. The goofy, friendly look that usually appeared on his face vanished faster than Italy could blink and replaced by one that is cold, serious, and uncaring.

"I see you've figured it out, haven't you, Italy?" America asked with a smile that didn't reach his cold eyes. Italy didn't respond, too busy trying to out what to do, his eyes looking anywhere but at America.

"Why?" Italy finally asked, tears welling in his eyes and he looked straight into the other's eyes, "Why did you lie to us? I believed you! We believed you! We all did!"

"How cruel of you, Italy," America said, a hand over his heart as if in pain before bursting into laughter, "To be honest, I didn't have any memories of this lab at the time. It was only after all this crazy #!*% that I started remembering."

Finally calming down, he painfully whispered, "It still doesn't change what I've done in the past. It still doesn't bring anyone back, especially..."

For a moment, Italy thought the America he and everyone else knew was coming back. For a moment, he had hope. For a moment, he wanted hug the blonde and comfort as if he were the America from his memories. He didn't know what caused this moment and he never will for the moment was broken as America went back to being his cold self. The moment, along with its hopes and promised futures, became a memory, just like the happy, friendly America of the past.

"You may not be able to bring them back," Italy said in almost a whisper, "but you can still end this before it's too late, before anyone else becomes one of those things"

America shook his head, "I can't end this, not when I'm so close"

"Close to what?" Italy angrily cried, "Haven't enough people died because of your little experiment? How many more of our friends do we have to lose before you decide to put a stop to this? How-?"

The brunette clutched his shoulders and fell to his knees in pain that came with the many emotion he felt. America stayed silent, watching his once friend break down in tears. It pained him to see the always happy Italian express so much sorrow and pain. Maybe it was guilt but he quickly dismissed it and harden his heart once more.

"I can stop the pain," America told the crying man, who looked up at those words. The blonde closed the space between them and got down on his knees before brushing away the Italian's tears. Italy stared up into America's eyes, trying to figure out the meaning of the words. His eyes widened when he felt a familiar sort of pinch on his neck and his world became blurry then devoured by darkness.

"I'm sorry, Italy," America quietly said to sleeping brunette, pulling out the needle, which he had keep carefully hidden, out of Italy's neck, "I'm sorry for taking away your America. Say hi to everyone for America if you ever get the chance"

He picked Italy off the floor and carried him out the room, planning his next move, his next experiment. America entered another room, thinking Italy should be glad he's not awake for what's to happen next as the blonde placed him neatly on the table and firmly strapped him just in case.

**Tobi was here:** Ok, the comment was that they got the feeling that America was evil so yeah... The next chapter is just humor... then there's going to be a sequal... So I hope you all look forward to that... to anyone who reads this...  
><strong>Tobi was here-out!<strong>


	2. Say Hi to Everyone For America Bloopers

**Tobi was here:** Here comes the humor portion of the ficcy. This was because of a conversation I had with a friend so some of this was from that conversation, some added. Enjoy (even if my humor is forced on this one)

Disclaimer: no owning of the Hetalia or HetaQuest here (or gingivitis or the bubonic plague)! the end!

Say Hi to Everyone For America Bloopers

Italy sighed as he walked down the empty hallway. He wished he hadn't run off in a random direction. For all he knew, he'd end up in a dead end. America had the map after all. A noise interrupted his thoughts. The noise sounded like it was getting closer and a shadow appeared at the end of the hallway behind him. Italy quietly moved to the nearest door and-

slammed face flat into the door...

"CUT" shouted the director, "Why didn't the door open?"

"WAAAH!" Italy cried over his hurt face as Germany quickly an to his side to comfort him.

"It appears the door was locked, boss!" one of the stage workers explained. The director sighed.

"Fine! We'll take the scene again once Italy stops crying and his face feels better! Break, everyone!"

LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE! LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE!

Italy released the breathe he was holding as he decided to explore the room further before exiting. He turned around and came face to face with a giant camera lens less than an inch from his face.

"AAAHHH!" Italy cried, backing up against the door.

"CUT!" the director shouted, "Italy, what's wrong?"

"V-Ve, ve, I-I know you said it was going to be a close up shot b-but I didn't know it was going to be that close!" Italy sobbed as Germany went to his side once again to comfort him. The director sighed.

"Camera 4, haven't you heard of zooming in? Alright, everyone! We'll start shooting again in five!"

LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE! LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE!

His heart was beating faster than ever since they've entered this place and hoped whatever was on the other side of the door couldn't hear it. After what felt like hours but was only less than a minute, the noise move on, becoming silent within the span of a minute or two-

"AAHH!" THUD.

THUD.

BOOM.

THUD.

DONG.

BOOM.

THUD.

Or not...

"CUT!" the director shouted, "What happened?"

"The zombie fell down the stairs!" one of the crew replied.

"Well, that was stupid!" Romano said as Italy walked up to him after the director called for a break, "Why the #!*% was he wearing the costume if he's not even going to show up on film, especially if he can't walk properly in that thing? OR SEE?"

LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE! LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE!

"America"

"You called?" Italy quickly spun around to face the owner of the familiar but unwanted voice, surprised he didn't hear anyone come in... slipping and falling on his #!*% at the same time.

"WAAAAAAAHH!" Italy cried, rubbing his now sore butt as the director yelled cut.

"Italy, are you all right?" America worriedly asked as he ran to the Italian's aid, "I'm so sorry, man! I should have caught you! Are you all right?"

"WAAAAAH! My #!*% hurts! The floor's really hard!" Italy cried, Germany and Romano running to his side... That is...

"Stay away from my brother!" Romano shouted, trying to kick the German.

"I'm sorry but I'm his friend so I have every right to help him," Germany responded, too focused on getting to Italy.

"Hey, Romano!" America called in a scolding voice, "If Germany wants to help his lover, then let him help his lover!"

"I'M NOT HIS LOVER!" Germany defended, his face red with embarrassment.

"WHAT THE #!*% , YOU POTATO SUCKING #!*% ?" Romano angrily cried as he tried to strangle the German, who easily avoided the angry hands, "YOU BETTER  
>NOT HAVE TOUCHED MY FRATELLO!"<p>

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!"

America rolled his eyes then carried Italy off to the First Aid room to get the Italian butt fixed.

LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE! LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE!

"I see you've figured it out, haven't you, Italy?" America asked with a smile that didn't reach his cold eyes. Italy didn't respond, too busy trying to out what to do, his eyes looking anywhere but at America.

"Why?" Italy finally asked, tears welling up in his eyes and he looked straight into the other's eyes, "Why did you lie to us? I believed you! We believed you! We all did!"

"How cruel of you, Ita-" America started but was interrupted by a loud-

" #!*% ! HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY FRATELLO CRY! I HOPE YOU'RE CAPABLE OF SLEEPING WITH ONE EYE OPEN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" the angry Italian shouted but was dragged away by a smiling Spaniard who apologized to everyone on his way out and tried to explain that everything was just acting.

LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE! LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE!

"How cruel of you, Italy," America said, a hand over his heart as if in pain before bursting into laughter, "To be honest, I didn't have any memories of this lab at the time. It was only after all this crazy #!*% that I started remembering."

America quickly paused and stared at the director with a pout.

"Why am I the evil one?" he complained, "It's not cool at all and I have to make Italy cry, too! It's just not something a hero does!"

"If you have a problem with it, then you shouldn't have taken the job," the director sighed.

LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE! LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE!

"You may not be able to bring them back," Italy said in almost a whisper, "but you can still end this before it's too late, before anyone else becomes one of those things"

America shook his head, "I can't end this, not when I'm so close"

"Close to what?" Italy angrily cried, "Haven't enough people died because of your little experiment? How many more of our friends do we have to lose before you  
>decide to put a stop to this? How-?"<p>

The brunette clutched his shoulders and fell to his knees in pain that came with the many emotion he felt. America stayed silent, watching his once friend break down in tears. It pained him to see the always happy Italian express so much sorrow and pain. Maybe it was guilt but he quickly dismissed it and harden his heart once more-

"ITALY! I'M SORRY!" America cried, bringing the confused, teary eyed Italian into his arms, "I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU CRY AND IT'S NOT COOL OF ME TO DO SO! IT'S NOT HEROIC AT ALL!"

"If it makes you feel any better, we can have Russia play as the bad guy," the director suggested, anything to complete the filming.

"I'm sorry but I don't like making Italy cry," Russia stated then in a threatening tone, "You won't force me to make him cry, da?"

"Uh..."

LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE! LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE!

"I can stop the pain," America told the crying man, who looked up at those words. The blonde closed the space between them and got down on his knees before brushing away the Italian's tears. Italy stared up into America's eyes, trying to figure out the meaning of the words. His eyes widened when he felt- No, saw a familiar equipment nearing his neck. Italy quickly jumped away from America and ran off screaming.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET GINGIVITIS!"

Everyone stared, trying to figure out what happened. America quickly dropped the needle in horror and ran off screaming, "I DON'T WANT TO GET GINGIVITIS, TOO!"

"Who the #!*% gets gingivitis through a needle?" England muttered before running off to hunt down his blonde. Germany sighed and went off looking for Italy.

"Ve~ That was close!" Italy sighed in relief, "Good thing Prussia taught me about those needles!"

"Ita-chan!" a certain albino called, tackling a Italy into a hug.

"Ve~ Hello, Prussia!" Italy happily exclaimed, "Oh, thank you for warning me about those needles! I was so close to getting gingivitis!"

Prussia raised an eyebrow at Italy as if the brunette was saying he was not Italy but some guy from another world (it's a reverse HetaQuest! XD) or something but quickly remembered and proudly exclaimed, "Of course! Why wouldn't I warn my cute Ita-chan about those evil needles?"

Another brilliant plan suddenly formed in the albino's mind. Sure, West would later murder him for it- Well, West wouldn't murder his awesome bruder, the Almighty  
>Ore-sama, would he?- but #!*% , he was bored and was gonna do it anyways. Plus, it was revenge for almost not bringing him on set.<p>

"Italy," Prussia said as calmly as he can without snickering. Italy looked up at the albino, waiting for him to continue. Prussia covered his face in Italy's shoulder to hide his evil grin, "The needle got my poor little West and now he's got the bubonic plague!"

"I thought you get gingivitis"

"He's got that, too!"

"Oh no!" Italy cried, frantically waving his arms, "Is there a way to cure him?"

Prussia shook his head, "All you can do now is stay away from him but you can't let him know what he's got, OK?"

"OK," Italy sniffled, tears now building in his eyes. Prussia quickly left to hide and watch his revenge unfold. Not long afterward, Germany came running into view.

"There you are, Italy," Germany sighed. But before he could place a hand on the Italian's shoulder, Italy ran off screaming and leaving Germany to be confused and a little depressed. Prussia snickered but his ear was soon caught by a certain Japanese man (along with a certain Hungarian smacking his head with a frying pan) and forced to fix the mess.

"Idiot! You can't get gingivitis through a needle!" England scolded a pouting America, "Anyways, what moron did you listen to?"

"Prussia"

LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE! LINE BREAK OF DOOM INSERTED HERE!

"An office?" Italy quietly asked himself. The white room was clean of any blood or mess with a few furniture and equipment. There were two computers and an office desk with a matching chair. Papers were neatly stacked on the desk but a picture frame caught the Italian's attention. Italy carefully picked up the picture frame for a closer look, eyes widening along with a sharp gasp stopping his heart in fear and disbelief at what he saw. The frame slipped from the brunette's frozen hand with a loud '_clank_' that broke him back to reality, him whipping his head to the door in hope no one or thing heard. When no sound interrupted the tensed silence, Italy turned his attention back to the picture.

"It's i-impossible, r-right?" the man stuttered, trying so hard but failing to make the picture out to be a lie, "America said..."

Italy shook his head and stared at the picture. It was a picture of the Allies and Axis drunk in Germany's house.

"America," Italy struggled to speak, "I thought you said you got rid of all evidence of that night"

"I did!" America objected.

"The memory of that night will live on," Prussia snickered but was hit in the head with a frying pan.

"That night will soon be erased from history," the nations muttered.

"I think we'll call it a day," the director sighed, wondering if his filming will ever get completed.

**Tobi was here:** So that's that and the end! Unless you guys have more bloopers that you think should be added ... but remember! There's a sequal! ...which I'll get to writing eventually... I hope...


End file.
